Last warning
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: When an old Marshall return, he brings back a disturbing past with him.


Lauren eased herself out of the passenger side of the car, holding onto the hand of her husband. She was already eight months pregnant and looking as if she were about to drop at any moment. Lauren let Jax shut the car door, before he led her towards the house. She needed to get off her feet, she had been up doing way too much for one day. Just as the door had been unlocked and the two were about to step inside, they were interrupted by someone lacing their fingers with Lauren's. The sensation caused Lauren to jump and move closer to Jax, but he only moved closer to the man in the yard.

"I wouldn't recommend doing anything you might regret, not with this pregnant wife of yours. She's going to need you around when that baby is born." The man said, taking off his hat. The voice was fairly recognizable to Lauren; she instantly knew who he was. Turning around and directly facing him, Lauren frowned as she looked over his face. "Raylan?" She asked, sighing softly. "None other, ma'am." He said, nodding his head. Of course, Deputy Marshall Raylan Givens would have to show up on her door step at the worst possible time. "You can't be here. You can't be around me. You have to leave." She said, her voice beginning to fill with panic. There was a background story to this; hell, it made everything so much simpler.

::

Back when the entire club was in county, the Marshall's office got involved in their case. It was a far stretch from their part and nobody knew the real reasoning for their interest, but it wasn't exactly questioned much. Raylan seemed like he was trustworthy, so the girls cooperated in every way they could. It was no secret that Raylan tried to get something more than information out of Lauren, but she'd never give it up. She wasn't going to physically cheat on Jax; she couldn't do that to him. Of course she had done horrible things in the past, but she wasn't /that/ much of a bitch.

After a while, it got to the point where she actually got uncomfortable being around him. He wouldn't leave her alone when he was at the clubhouse. He would stalk her when she was at her work, sit outside of her house, and call in with very horrifying threats. She didn't feel safe being alone. Of course she had the local police department on call, but honestly, what good would they be against a US Marshall? None. She came to the point where she had to put a restraining order on him. It caused him to back off and leave town, but she knew that he'd be back for her. He was that crazy.

::

"Lauren, what the hell do you mean he's not supposed to be here or around you? And why the hell did he grab your hand like that?" Jax asked, looking down at his wife. If she was cheating on him with a Marshall, he was going to flip. She said that there was nothing else, she said that there were no other secrets. "Jackson, I have a restraining order on him. He isn't supposed to be here." She said, looking up at her husband. By the look on her face, it was obvious that she was telling the truth.

Raylan didn't dare move an inch, he was enjoying this was too much; he could tell Jax that was getting pissed. If he made the wrong move, then back to county he went. "What the hell did you do to my wife, asshole?" Jax asked, taking a step closer to Raylan. "Why don't you let her explain that, it's always better when it comes from her." The older man said, winking. Jax carefully glanced over his shoulder at Lauren and nodded his head. "What happened?" He asked, his voice soft. "When you and the guys were in county, he started working on your case. It was nothing more than him doing his job at first, then he became too attached. He started stalking me, sitting outside the house, threatening me, so I filed the report."

Honestly, that was all Jax needed to hear. "Get inside." Jax said, moving his eyes forward, watching Raylan. Lauren carefully walked inside and closed the door behind in, making sure to lock it. "Really, dickhead? That's such inappropriate behavior for a US Marshall." Jax said, backing Raylan up off the porch. Raylan simply smirked and placed his hand on his holster, getting ready to draw his gun at any moment. "I wouldn't think about it. The second your gun is pulled, you're dead." Jax said, lifting up the corner of his shirt, exposing his own weapon. He wasn't stupid, he still protected himself; especially since Lauren was pregnant.

The two walked out into the streets and Jax swiftly slammed Raylan back into the hood of his black Lincoln. "I suggest you leave. Now." He said, beginning to walk away. His first warning. "Assaulting an officer, a deadly weapon. That's six months in county, asshole." Raylan said, standing up and watching as the blonde turned back around. "Violating a restraining order - you'd be in the cell next to me. Did they teach you how to suck a dick in Glenco?" Jax walking closer to Raylan, only leaving a few inches. Honestly, he was done. "Badass biker." Raylan said, his voice full of sarcasm. "You gave it your best shot. You've got nothing on SAMCRO. And you harassing Lauren? That stops now. The next time I see you, i'll do more than slam you into the hood of your piece of shit car." Jax said, his voice serious. "Are you threatening a federal Marshall?" Raylan asked, crossing his arms. "I'm threatening you. Go away. It's my last warning."

With that, Jax walked away and began towards the house again. If Raylan was smart, he'd listen. It'd be a sad thing if Jax would have to kill him all because he decided to be hard headed and stick around.


End file.
